An Ailment
by walnut234
Summary: Riza develops a strange, fatal disease that slowly destroys her from the inside out. Can Roy find a cure to save her before she is ripped away from him into death's cold, grim hands? Or will he lose the one he cares for the most? Royai of course! DUH!  .
1. Chapter 1

An Ailment

A/N: Okay another one from HamHam-Chan and Jackolina-Senpai! This one is a very iffy one on idea but hopefully a good ending will appear...Anyways, No we don't own FMA and here we go!

Chapter 1- An Off Day

Riza's steps echoed off the cement path that led to the shooting range, a normal weekly stop for the steadfast Lieutenant. Her blonde hair glimmered in the afternoon sun and hazel eyes bored into whatever came across their path with great intensity.

"Riza! Yo! Riza!" A shrill voice called from ahead, attatched was a young brunette franticaly waving her hand to catch the Lieutenant's attention.  
>"Hey Rebecca..." Riza sighed, a pounding headache was threatening to split her forehead in two.<br>Rebecca's face became concerned, "Are you feeling okay? Riza girl, you don't look so good. You're kinda pale."  
>"Oh I'm fine," The blonde reassured her friend, "I'm just having an off day."<p>

"Okay," Rebecca handed her the infamous sniper rifle, "If you say so, why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be three seconds away from shooting your boyfriend?"  
>Riza blushed and tried to hide it, "He's not my boyfriend! He's my Colonel and on the subject of being three seconds away from blowing his head off...He's got the message, he knows he has to do paperwork."<br>"Uh huh, whatever." The brunette rolled her eyes and laughed. But upon seeing her friend cover her head with a pained expression, she quickly became concerned again. "Hey,you sure your okay?"  
>She sighed, "Uh huh," After a minute, Riza peeled her hand away from her face and began to walk away. "I'm going to go shoot, see you later Becca."<br>"Okay, holler if you need me." 

Riza calmly walked over to a small shooting station, leaning on the wall and holding her head in her hand again, the pain increased ten fold, growing more and more with each gunshot that rang out across the range. It felt like someone stabbing her in the temple then bashing her against the ground. She felt shakey and weak, her whole body trembled and she felt like crying. _'What is going on with me? Why am I feeling like this?'_ Riza thought, then suddenly pain shot through her arms and legs, up her sides and into her stomach. Riza yelped in pain and fell to the floor with a harsh thud, heard by everyone in the range and people rushed over to her.

Rebecca let a round fire from the barrel of her gun, _'Damn, another missed target, what a bummer.'_ She thought and sighed. Just then a yelp echoed from a few stations down and brown eyes saw people rushing towards a particular area. Fear grew in her heart when someone yelled "Lieutenant Hawkeye!". Getting up and sprinting as fast as her legs could carry her over to the area, pushing past people to reach the Lieutenant.

There was no doubt Hawkeye was in pain. Excruciating didn't even begin to describe the surges of hurt flowing through, burning and stabbing her insides while her head felt ready to explode. Her vision was dark, faded, blurrry and the noises around her just sounded like low murmurs and distorted voices. Riza had no clue what was going on and for once she was scared, completely and utterly terrified. Bonds encased around her arms and held her down, a weight fell on her chest and she couldn't breathe, she yelped and screamed yet no sound came out. Tears leaked from the hazel eyes no longer burning embers but frightful orbs, shut tightly to escape the fear and pain.

"Riza! Riza! Get a hold of yourself! Riza! Can you hear me?" Rebecca pleaded with her struggling friend, who was violently thrashing around under her, yelping in pain and desperately trying to curl into a ball. Her blonde hair was broken out of it's usual clip and was tangled around her sweaty, pale face. The brunette tried desperately to calm down Riza but to no avail would she stop freaking out, tears leaked out of Rebecca's eyes and in a shrill, harsh tone she yelled at the surrounding crowd,

"Don't just stand there! Somebody help me! Go get the nurse from the infirmary!"  
>As if on command, three rookies took off in the direction of the main building with an intense speed and worried looks plastered on their faces.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

An Ailment

A/N: Okay so until I can get back in contact with Jackolina I guess your stuck with me and my stories for the time being, sorry! ^.^ Alright, here's another chapter and no I don't own FMA, duh it belongs to the golden calf idol! 

P.S. to all those who RxR any or all of my stories, a big hearty thank you!

Chapter 2: Probably Nothing

Roy leaned back in his chair and graciously stretched out his legs from under the desk, then quickly spining in his office chair like a child. Heaving a sigh he then massaged his cramped up hand while saying,  
>"Work is done for me, what about you all?"<p>

Havoc glanced around and upon seeing Hawkeye had not returned from her shooting break, he grinned and lit up a cigarrette. "All done on our side chief, but shouldn't Hawk be back by now?" 

"Yeah," Furey added casually concerned, "She's usually back by now." 

Roy smirked and sucked in a deep breathe, "Oh I'm sure Hawk is fine, besides, what on earth could possibly hurt Hawkeye before she had a chance to totally crush them with a sniper rifle?" They all nodded in agreement, and Falman stated, 

"That's true, but I wouldn't recomend leaving until she get's back, with work done or not if we leave too early she will kill us tomorrow." 

"Yeah," Breda continued, "Make us do more paperwork then usual or shoot us."

"I think I'll take a shooting," Mustang chuckled and Havoc puffed out, 

"Same, this paperwork shit is really starting to bum out my swag." At that moment the room burst into laughter, all except Havoc who had been completely serious about what he said. He snarled, "What are you guys laughing about?" 

"You have swag?" Furey said in between chuckles and wiping a tear from behind his glasses. He started to laugh again, "Didi-Didn't know you had it in you." The room erupted into laughter again, and a now very ridiculed Jean sat in his chair with a cigarette hanging in the corner of his mouth and a large pout on his face.

"Oh c'mon Havoc!" Breda chided, "We were just having a little fun."

"Well it's not funny!" Jean yelled.

The two men continued to bicker while falman sat there exasperatd as Furey tried to stop their fighting, bless his heart. Roy tuned them out and stared off into space, looking dreamily out the window until something caught his eye. Three officers were dashing up from the shooting range, (Which Mustang had a view of it from afar) with pale and frightened looks on their faces. The three ran into Central HQ no hesitation and they were out of sight. _'Huh, that's odd.'_ Roy thought to himself, but decided everything was probably fine. About thirty minutes later, the Colonel was awakened from his little nap by a knock on the door. He looked to Jean who sighed and said,

"Do I have to do everything?" Havoc got up and answered the door, letting a tall and stern looking man into the office. He was an officer from the infirmary ward. Mustang stood and saluted, as did the rest of his subordinates. Putting on a small smile he said,

"Hello, what do I owe this visit?"

"Are you Colonel Mustang?" The officer said, and when the raven haired man nodded he continued, "My name is Lt. Jameson, and I have some information you might just want to know about your first lieutnenant." 

At that, Roy's heart stopped and his eyes widened. This was not good. "What's wrong with my lieutenant?" He said angirly not really meaning to be harsh but that's just how it came out.

"I can only tell you that, you will have to get a report from the actual head of infirmary staff. Sorry." And with that, Lieutenant Jameson walked out. The Colonel looked to his subordinates who nodded then followed suit as their superior officer dashed out of the room, down the hall and into the infirmary only to meet a guy's worst nightmare.

"Lieutenant Catalina!" Roy said sternly, his eyes narrowed. "Where's Hawkeye?"

As soon as she turned around to face him, he immediately regretted his tone. Tears streamed down her face and she looked frightened and shocked, she clenched her fists saying, "Don't you take that tone or else I'll blow your head off!" Now normally Roy would have said something like 'bring it on!' but even though he had no fondness of her, he felt a tad bit bad. Lowering his voice he asked again, 

"What's wrong with Hawkeye?" Rebecca stalled, trying to hold back a sob, "Where is she? What happened?"

She couldn't hold it in any longer and she let out a small, quivering sob. "I-It was s-so scary! I don't understand Riza just suddenly freaked out! S-She was in pain but I didn't know why, nothing had hurt her and she was convulsing and I couldn't get her to calm down!" Rebecca panted from her sob and Furey took a step foreward to rest his hand on her shoulder.

"What's all this blubbering in my office!" The crabby nurse came out of the resting room, her pudgy hands on her fat hips as she marched up to the group. "You girl stop your crying! You'll cause a commotion among the other patients."

Rebecca took shallow, deep breathes trying to calm herself, wiping tears from her eyes and Roy asked, "Is Hawkeye okay?" 

The nurse sighed, "Frankly, I don't know what is wrong and none of the other nurses figured it out either, we ended up shooting her up with a sedetive to make her pass out so she would stop. But we checked her for everything that we know how and nothing else was out of the ordinary."

"Is she asleep?"

"Yes, but Mustang if I let you in to see her you must be quiet and do everything not to wake her. Got it? I don't want her to wake up and freak out again."

He agreed and the group walked into the small curtined area where Hawkeye lay, her face pale and sweaty, her blonde hair spilled across the pillow and her eyes were shut now peacefully. Her breathing was silent, the others just gathered around her bedside quietly, wondering what happened. It was Havoc finally broke the scilence.

"It's probably nothing," The group snapped their heads to look at him. "What? I mean, look, Hawk works herself much harder than any of us do. Always doing the extra work, always dealing with stress herself and then we have our daily shinanigans which doesn't help her. My theory? She just had a mental breakdown and will be better after a good nights rest."

They all agreed, nodding,sitting around, and waiting patiently for their friend to wake up. Hoping to God that Havoc was right, but they could only hope.

A/N: Okay! YAy! Got this out yes! oh and BTW, Insatiable Greed? If your reading this I have a message for you! "IM me or email me or something cuz I need to talk to you and since school ended I don't know how to contact you so yeah get a hold of me! 

-HamHam Chan ^.^


End file.
